oryginalne_postaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:Nightfeatherle/Charlotte ''Charlie'' Miadjar-Carmel
Nie odpowiadam za raka oczu lub tym podobne rzeczy ~ Nocka Charlotte Charlie Miadjar-Karmel (czyt. Szarlot Czarli Mieddżer-Karmel) - 'lisica rasy Rhabras pochodząca z Miasta Shineday w Krainie Entole. Ma ok. 4004 lat czyli w ludzkim rozumieniu chodzi o 14. Ma różowo-białą sierść, bardzo unikalną spośród innych lisów Rhabras. Przybrana siostra [[Lilly ''Lillianna Carmel|Lilly]] i najlepsza przyjaciółka [[Elizabeth Ellie Afton|Elizabeth]], Marionetki, Borisa, Lisiastego i Williama. Zwana też jako Szarlotka, Karmelowa Lisica, i Ciekawska Szarlotka. '''Wygląd Lisica ma 165 cm wzrostu. Posiada prostą i gładką różowo-białą sierść. Błękitne oczy i długi, puchaty ogon z ciemniejszą końcówką. Jej prawe ucho jest lekko nadszarpnięte, a lewe oklapnięte. Włosy ma krótkie i rubinowe, z różowymi pasemkami. Ubiór Jak pobrudzi inne ciuchy (bo ma ich tysiące) zazwyczaj chodzi w białej koszulce z zielonym napisem - Adventures is my Life, lub zakłada Słoneczne Okulary (nawet jeżeli jest taka se Zima). ''Do szkoły przychodzi w jeansach lub nie wiadomo jakich badziewiach, na które jej przybrana siostra wydała sporo kasy, bo taka jest troskliwa dla niej. Nie chodzi w szpilkach, po pierwsze nie chodzi w szpilkach! Nosi na sobie zielono-białe trampki (podobne do tych co z NIKE), lub różowo-czarne zwykłe buciki (które zawsze trza czyścić, bo młoda panna ma wiele przygód!). '''Powstanie' Prototyp 1 ''' Charlie powstała w wyniku wodzy fantazji małej 8 latki i była jak na razie animatronikiem żyjącym w miejscu opanowanym przez nie. Z powodu mojej jak to wręcz dziwoty, stała się punktem westchnień pana Springtrap'a który był Szefem (innym niż obecnie w mojej głowie) tego miejsca. Została też przez niego stworzona i miała ocalić to miejsce nie wiadomo dlaczego. Była zaciętym wrogiem miejsca zwanym INCYDENTEM! Gdzie Szefem był PHONE GUY! Ale potem została zniszczona i powstał: '''Prototyp 2/ Czyli końcowy szkic postaci i stworzenie świata Entole i DarkenHills! Gdyż właśnie prototyp 1 się zakończył, nadszedł czas na Świat Entole i DarkenHills który powstał w głowie 9 letniej dziewczynki. Otóż wtedy takie rzeczy jak bycie Szefem i zmienienie imion i czegoś tam jeszcze wpłynęło też na Szarlotkę która stała się zwyczajną sobie istotką żyjącą wraz ze swoją przybraną siostrzyczką (dorosłą) Lilly. No i tyle... Imię i rzeczy z nim ''związane'' * Jej imię zostało nadane na cześć córki legendarnego Richarda Hills. * Jej nazwisko Miadjar znaczy po języku Antoq (drugim, rzecz dziwacznym języku Entolskim) - Kopać, Zakopywać, i jeszcze: Tchórzyć. * Połączenie słów Miad i Jar według Richarda Hills'a znaczy również - być kretem, przez to że Jar znaczy dosłownie - Kret a Miad - bycie, nie bycie, robienie czegoś. * Charlie nie lubi swojego dawnego nazwiska, ponieważ nie lubi kretów. * Charlie lubi swoje przezwisko Szarlotka nadane przez przypadek przez Johnny'ego. Relacjorodzina Pan Miadjar Nieznany ojciec z imienia Charlie. Lisica ma fotografię z nim i chcę wiedzieć kim był i jaką tajemnicę skrywa. W prologu pierwszej części Dziwoświatu - Sekretnego Miejsca widać że gdy była mała, lubiła go bardziej niż matkę. Na fotografii (którą kiedyś narysuję i wstawię na Wattpada) widać że nosił granatowy garnitur z białym krawatem i był wilkiem. Jego sierść była matowa i szara, wyblakła w niektórych miejscach. Kolor jego oczu na fotografii był nie widoczny. Jessy Miadjar Matka lisicy. Charlie pamiętała tylko to że na jej jasnoszarym pysku widniał zawsze uśmiech i wielka duma ze swojej córeczki. Również to że zmarła w r. 1006 (w Dziwoświecie lata inaczej się liczy) 7 kwietnia. Na fotografii miała... Lilly Lilianna Carmel Przybrana siostra Charlie i BFF. Jest ona sekretarką Williama i takim jakby ''naukowcem. ''Charlotte bardzo ją lubi i chce by była jej prawdziwą siostrą.